fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kirika Kure
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Kirika Kure from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. |image = KirikaKureCardKoishi.png |class = Berserker |stars = 4 |jname = 呉キリカ |id = 23 |cost = 12 |mlevel = 80 |atk = 1,520/9,041 |hp = 1,812/11,344 |gatk = 10,946 |ghp = 13,779 |voicea = Iguchi Yuka |illus = Mura Kuroe |attribute = Man |growthc = Semi S |starabsorption = 9 |stargeneration = 5.5% |npchargeatk = 0.83% |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 65% |alignment = True・Neutral |gender = f |cc = QQABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |traits = Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish }} Active Skills First Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 1 turn. Increases own defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Damage - |l1 = 500 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 600 |l4 = 650 |l5 = 700 |l6 = 750 |l7 = 800 |l8 = 850 |l9 = 900 |l10 = 1000 |2leveleffect = NP + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Crit Chance - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 12% |2l3 = 14% |2l4 = 16% |2l5 = 18% |2l6 = 20% |2l7 = 22% |2l8 = 24% |2l9 = 26% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Draws attention of all enemies to self for 4 hits, 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Taunt + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 200% |c3 = 300% |c4 = 400% |c5 = 500% }} |-| Rank '-'= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. Ignores own defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Draws attention of all enemies to self for 4 hits, 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Taunt + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 200% |c3 = 300% |c4 = 400% |c5 = 500% }} |-| Doppel= Ignores Invincibility for 1 turn. Deals damage that ignores defense buffs to one enemy. Ignores own defense class disadvantage for 3 turns. Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Draws attention of all enemies to self for 4 hits, 2 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 2080% |l2 = 2080% |l3 = 2080% |l4 = 2080% |l5 = 2080% |chargeeffect = Taunt + |c1 = 300% |c2 = 300% |c3 = 300% |c4 = 300% |c5 = 300% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level ) }} Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts